Caden Kintobor-Palmer
Birth 1 and 2 Originally born as the 8th child to Markus Palmer of the J Dimension, and Satan Lord of the Hell Dimension in 1893, right before the couples divorce, Caden Kintobor-Palmer was taken to the J Dimension, home of their father, and raised by the now single parent. In 1917 Caden was drafted into the American military and served in France during WW1. On Christmas Day of 1917 Caden fell victim a tragic accident where when jumping into a trench to escape gun fire, a dangerous mustard gas bomb when off and Caden when struck by lightning. By some freak accident this volatile mixture of gun powder, mustard gas, human flesh, and high energy plasma, Caden was reset back to their infantile state as an egg and was sent to Markus by the U.S. military with a 28 dollar compensation check. One day, while working at a factory making segways in 2007, Caden's egg was accidentally packaged along side one of the products. During the filming of Pal Blart Mall Cop, Caden acted as the wheel for Mr.Blart's segway before being repackaged and by some turn of events, eventually found its way into the Washington memorial in early 2017. This was where Mrs.Vineyard, mentor to the other two J dimension Holy Trinity Members discovered the egg and in late 2017 hatched it alongside her students. 8th Deadly Sin As Caden is the child of Satan, Caden by birth right gained the title of Deadly Sin and is an heir to the throne of Hell, but as they were raised away from Hell, their full power were not realized until Wave Daddy in the Ceiling Day. On Wave Daddy in the Ceiling Day, Caden was granted a sword titled the FagEnabler 2 Electric Boogaloo and the title of 8th Deady Sin: Prejudice. Satan tasked Prejudice with beating Morgan (Furfag the Vorer of Sin) everyday to repent for her crimes of being gay and a furry. Pennyfish Along side Jordan Malmoy-Palmer, Caden gained immortality through a pact with Pennyfish, and later when they forced Pennyfish's soul into the A.I. Saremy, destroyed the pact and stole Pennyfish's immortality permanently. Invention of Skynetting Very early on in the discovery of the powers of the Holy Trinity, Caden invented a tecnique in which one person could partially retcon a being called Skynetting, it was originally intended to steal their social position and Caden did not originally realize it was connected to the Retcon Dimension at all. Caden retconned both Abby, and Brady, sending them to the retcon dimension and beginning the Retcon Civil War. The tecnique was later streamlined and the name was changed to Doxxing. Spider Puberty Prophecy Caden was chosen by Reece, an ex band member of unknown power and allegiance to fulfill the 9th cycle of the Spider Puberty Prophecy. The dictates that the power of each cycle holder will grow with each cycle, but will not gain their power until they are bitten by a spider during their Junior Year and injected with steroids, forcing their body and mind to grow at incredible rates. Once they've gained their power though, they are forced into the guidance role of a "Reece" for the next two years and will have little free will until their senior year when they find the next prophecy holder. Caden was bitten earlier than the prophecy dictates and it is unknown how this will affect the cycle. Wave Daddy Cult Caden was one of the 7 Priests granted special titles on the Wave Daddy in the Ceiling Day of 2019. They were granted the title Ding Dong Stinkhoelter the Paladin of Sin. Their main job is to kill all non believers with the FagEnabler 2 Electric Boogaloo and give sermons in front of the untainted shrine.